Comatose
by xxBrownSugarxx
Summary: It started with a dream...no, a nightmare! But red eyes and sharp teeth aren't real right? In a world where Amy slowly learns that reality may just be a false preconception, how does it effect her? And why is it that she finds solace in him of all people? "Waking up to you never felt so real..." SonAmy AU
1. Chapter 1

_Incoming call_

_Cream_

What could she want this late?

Amy decided to pick up the phone. It wasn't very often that her friends called her. They would usually text her.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Amy, what are you doing now?"_

"Uh, nothing much."

"_Are you busy?"_

"No, not really."

"_Well, Rouge just had this idea to go to the cemetery."_

"Now? Cemetery? Where did she get an idea like that?"

"_You know how imaginative she gets when she's bored."_

"Couldn't we get caught or something?"

"_She claimed that was the fun of it all."_

"Right, 'cause spending the night in jail is part of the fun of it all."

Cream laughed.

"_Well at least we'll be in it together. Everyone does it, I'm sure IF we got caught we wouldn't get into too much trouble."_

"And what exactly are we going there to do?"

"_I'm not really sure but we'll come up with something interesting. I hear it's actually haunted there like people have ACTUALLY felt spirits."_

"Mhmm…"

"_Well if you want to come, I'll pick you up by the bus stop near your subdivision in 15 minutes."_

"Umm…"

It WOULD be better than staying in her room.

She could just leave a note that her parents would probably find in the morning anyway since they didn't come out of their rooms.

The most they would do is ground her but she highly doubted they would notice that she was even gone.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

"_Coolness! Seeya in 15!"_

Amy threw on the first things she picked up in her closet, a chunky long sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans.

She quickly wrapped a thick, black scarf around her neck and slipped her feet into black combat boots.

She grabbed her black knitted beanie and slipped it over her head, leaving her short pink quills to fall messily.

She stuffed a $20 bill, her cell phone, Chap Stick, and her keys into her over-the-shoulder bag before she made her way down the stairs.

She didn't sneak or try to be excessively quiet. No one would care anyway.

She went into the kitchen to write a note.

However, what she didn't expect to see was her father sitting at the island counter.

She didn't say anything; she just watched.

A handsome, white hedgehog her father was, though he looked completely worn out. She noticed he was holding a glass with that dreadful amber liquid. He was developing bad habits as well.

His darker green eyes met hers and she noticed how tired they were.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Well…I-I'm going for a walk."

She knew he wouldn't say anything else. She used to take walks with them all the time late at night so it wasn't an odd thing for her to do.

She knew he was drinking and he would be sleeping within the next few minutes.

"Goodnight, Dad."

She silently watched as her father chugged more liquor down his throat. He didn't utter a word.

* * *

The town's cemetery was always eerie at night. It was away from the main road where barely anything else existed.

There were barely any streetlights, and the paths were worn out and old. The gates were spiky, black, and gothic looking. The vines that spiraled around them only completed the haunted look.

"OK FOLKS! THE NIGHT IS YOUNG SO LET'S TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!"

Everyone looked at Rouge like she grew another head.

Coming out of one car was Amy, Cream, Tails, and Blaze. The other car carried Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver.

"What the fuck are you so loud for?"

"Are you scared Knuckie?"

Rouge used a baby voice and pinched her boyfriend's cheeks.

"Shut up."

"I hope we didn't just come here to watch the Rouge and Knuckles show."

"Shadow, why don't you take that metal stick out of your ass and use it to knock yourself out."

Cream started to laugh but she stopped herself when Shadow looked at her.

"Alright, are we gonna try and get into this place or what?", Silver asked.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"I was actually thinking that we could pick the lock. It looks old fashioned so a bobby pin should do it."

"Gee, that sounds like a great idea except THIS ISN'T ONE OF THOSE MOVIES!"

Knuckled rolled his eyes at his boisterous girlfriend while Shadow exhaled in frustration. Silver scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and decided to just walk over to his own girlfriend.

"It's worth a shot.", Blaze quietly mentioned.

"So who has a bobby pin on them?"

Everyone looked around at one another. Of course the boys didn't have any. Rouge always wore her hair out, Cream only had bangs, and Blaze's hair tied her hair up with elastics.

Amy noticed all eyes on her.

"What?"

"Get out of that daze girl! Do you have any bobby pins?"

Amy opened her purse and searched through it. She actually should have one in there. She had so many little knick knacks in there that she never emptied.

Everyone's eyes seemed to brightened when they saw Amy pull out 4 bobby pins.

"ALRIGHT! Now who wants to work the lock?"

"I'll pick the lock."

Every watched as Shadow walked over to Amy and took the bobby pins from her.

"Of course the hooligan will pick the lock."

Shadow looked over at Rouge.

"I heard that."

Shadow fiddled with the lock for about 5 minutes until the group started to lose hope.

"Why don't we just forget this idea?"

"No Cream, we're going to do this."

"What about going to someone's place to watch scary movies instead?"

"Don't take her side Tails! This is going to be fun I swear!"

Knuckles sighed.

"What are you sighing for huh? You should be glad I got you out the house!"

He closed his eyes and silently counted to 10.

Amy watched her friends and their usual antics. The night was cool but not unbearably cold. It was a bit misty as well. Perhaps it would rain soon. She liked the rain.

Suddenly, everyone heard a distinct 'click' sound. The big lock fell to the floor and Shadow stood up.

"Done."

"So, do I want to know how and why you learned to do that?"

Shadow smirked and said no more.

* * *

There was no one word that could describe the cemetery at night.

More fog seemed to roll in and the stillness in the air managed to send chills down spines. It was silent but it was everything but comforting.

Amy tried not to look around too much. Instead, she watched Shadow's back as she followed in line behind him and her friends. He seemed fearless enough so she tried to feed off of it.

The truth was that she had a gut feeling that the night would go badly. She didn't believe in all of the things in the movies and television shows but she did believe it was wrong to disturb the peace like they were doing now.

Everyone abruptly stopped as Rouge screamed out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"HAHA GOTCHA!"

Blaze pushed Rouge whose laughter cackled like a witch throughout the cemetery.

They all settled in an area where there were stone benches for them to sit on and they were situated in a circle near a dried fountain with stone angels. It looked anything but angelic at night.

Rouge sat next to Knuckles on one bench. Cream and Tails were on one, Blaze and Silver were on another, and Amy and Shadow were on the last one. They all faced one another.

"S-So what now?"

Tails put his arm around his girlfriend. He thought she was cold but in reality, she was scared. Not only was there a chance that they could get caught but the environment was starting to get to her.

It was too quiet, it was starting to get unusually cold, the fog was making it hard to see clearly, and every little noise was unnerving.

"So now we do some dares. You know like those shows where people complete missions in a haunted place for money? Like that."

"Why did you come up with this plan again?", Blaze asked.

"Oh come on ice princess, I know you were all bored in your homes. There's nothing like a little scary fun. You only live once!"

Blaze rolled her eyes and snuggled closer to Silver who put his arm around her.

Amy looked around at her coupled friends. Even as she was in a cemetery late at night, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to her own loneliness.

How was it that she could be with a group of people and still feel incredibly lonely?

Then she remembered who was next to her. She didn't know him too well, he was more of Rouge's friend but somehow they always got stuck together when an activity called for pairs.

She didn't really mind him because he didn't say much to her and she supposed that he was attractive but that was it. She didn't like his type anyway. At school she would either see him smoking outside or brooding near the staircases or any dark corner with his other friends.

She would see him as she was passing, nod to acknowledge him, and put a pep in her step. She knew he and his friends were never up to any good.

"Ok Cream, you're first!"

"W-WHAT? WHY ME?"

"Because you're the biggest scaredy cat right now."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Anyway, your dare is to-"

"No, I'm not doing it, not alone at least."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine you can do it with Tails. We can all pick a partner if that'll make everyone participate but that only means that the dares have to be scarier."

No one nodded but there was a silent agreement amongst everyone.

"Ok, so you and Tails have to go take a picture of a gravestone with a name starting with the letter K and come back to show us with your phones. If you don't come back within 10 minutes then call one of us."

"Rouge there's just one problem with that…we have no connection."

"Blaze, stop lying. Why would we have no connection it's not like we're…"

Rouge trailed off as she saw that her phone really had no connection.

Everyone then looked at their own phones and it was true, there was no connection.

"Rouge I don't think this is such a good idea anymore. We don't have cell phone connection so what if something goes wrong?"

"Relax Cream. This isn't a big place. We'll find you if anything and it's not like anything will happen anyway. You guys are a bunch of chickens."

Silence.

"You know what? Dare me first! Bring it on!"

Blaze pulled up from Silver and smirked at Rouge. She would definitely be the one to dare her.

"Alright Ms. Fearless, I dare you to get into the crypt up the hill and bring something back from it."

Silence.

"So you're coming with me right Knuckie?"

Everyone started laughing.

"How did I get pulled into this?"

"I DID say we would do the dares with partners so let's get going."

Rouge grabbed Knuckles' arm and pulled him to walk with her up the hill.

"So what do we do?"

"I guess talk."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, I seriously don't want to do this anymore."

Everyone looked at Cream and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Her boyfriend pulled her closer, regretting having even agreed to this.

"Rouge can't force you to do anything you don't want to. We'll just stay here. It's a shame we can't just leave. Amy and Blaze won't have a way to get home."

Cream leaned more into Tails' embrace.

It was quiet again.

"How is she going to get into the crypt?", Silver asked.

"I don't know, she better figure something out with that loud mouth of hers."

Shadow smirked. The bat really did have a big mouth. Lord only knew how Knuckles dealt with her.

"So are all of you coming to the costume party at the club?"

"Yeah! That'll be loads of fun! Unlike this…"

"What are you guys dressing up as?"

"Well Blaze and I were thinking of going as vampires."

"Me and Tails want to go as those old time kings and queens. I actually had my mom make our costumes. They look so good! Right Tails?"

Amy really wanted to be happy but all that she was feeling was anger.

Of course she couldn't fit in with the conversation. She had no one to dress up with like them. And if she tried to tell them that, they would just tell her to dress up with Shadow. That was the solution to everything when it involved her being left out. Who even said she liked to be paired with him all the time?

They just grew so accustomed to ignoring her and leaving her out of their chats when it involved their boyfriends.

"Yeah, we were going to wear matching shirts to school that day."

"Me and Silver did that for Valentine's Day one year and the student government got a picture of us."

"Yeah I saw that one! You didn't look too happy in the picture Blaze."

"Well that was because I was kind of in the middle of a conversation."

"You mean you were in the middle of telling Silver off."

"HEY! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

The sounds of laughter only intensified the anger Amy felt. They just continued on and on.

At least she wasn't the only one not laughing. Her eternal partner was stoic as ever.

Just as the laughter died down, the gang suddenly heard cackling laughter.

"HAHA BITCHES!"

Rouge came skipping down the hill with a metal pail in her hand. Knuckles walked behind her shaking his head.

She dropped the pail in the middle of the circle and had her hands proudly on her hips.

"Piece of cake!"

"Wow, you completed that in record time! Knuckles did she really go in and get that pail?"

"Yeah she did but she's fooling all of you with that confidence. She was actually-"

Rouge quickly covered Knuckles' mouth and punched him in the stomach.

Blaze started laughing because she knew just then that Rouge was scared.

That was probably why she was skipping over here. She was probably so scared that she just wanted to get away from the crypt in the fastest way possible without giving her fear away.

"Alright, whose next?"

No one was going to pick Cream since she had voiced how scared she was and that also meant Tails wasn't going to be next either.

"Amy."

Amy's eyes went straight to Blaze.

How dare she! Now they decided she existed? Just because no one else wanted to go?

Despite how she really felt, Amy was quiet.

"Amy it is! There's nothing dangerous hun so don't even worry and I won't even give you something bad."

"Sure you won't 'cause now you understand that-"

Rouge covered Knuckles' mouth again.

"I dare you to steal a flower from one of the graves up the hill."

Amy didn't say a word. She supposed this wasn't as bad as the crypt. Her dare could take 2 minutes if she ran.

"Your partner is Shadow."

As if she didn't see that one coming. Who else would it have been?

She sighed and got up from the stone bench. Shadow followed behind her.

* * *

"Why did you guys pick her?"

"She was really quiet this whole time and I thought she should be included."

"She's a bit boring tonight. She doesn't even seem scared and her asshole partner is DEFINITELY no fun."

Cream was silent but she wished they would stop talking about Amy. Sure she didn't seem like herself tonight but they didn't have to call her boring because of it.

"They should be back in about a minute."

"And then YOU'RE next ICE PRINCESS. And boy am I gonna get you good!"

* * *

Amy tried to ignore the silence.

Her heart began to pump so much that she felt it all over. She couldn't stop thinking that something would pop out or that she would hear an unusual sound that would send her running away.

Her senses became sharper and she wished she wasn't so on edge. Her eyes kept scanning all around and her ears were keen to the slightest sound. Her nose wasn't as sharp because she was breathing in and out of it to calm herself down. Her hands were balled up into fists. She didn't even want to feel the cool air or have anything brush past her palms and drive her crazy.

She wasn't a believer but the more she walked, the more she envisioned impossible scenarios.

Shadow made her feel no better. He didn't make a sound and Amy almost forgot he was there. She slowed her walking so she would fall into step with him. Of course he had no comment about it. Why did he agree to come anyway if he was so annoyed all the time?

Amy took her concentration off of her surroundings for a second to look at the black hedgehog. He certainly looked like he belonged in these parts with his black trench coat, black jeans, and all black sneakers. She almost couldn't see him clearly if it weren't for his red streaks, shiny piercings in his ears, and those blood red eyes.

If she didn't know him, she would have been even more frightened but fortunately she was paired with him enough to know that he wouldn't really do anything weird to her.

If anything he probably-

"AHHH!"

X

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?"

"No?"

"I heard it! Someone screamed! It was probably Amy! Maybe we should go after her!"

"Relax Cream, it was probably a crow. That girl isn't scared."

Silence.

"Well if she doesn't come back in 5 minutes then we should really go look for her."

"Are you guys forgetting that she has Shadow with her? She's alright trust me."

X

* * *

Shadow looked down at the pink hedgehog. They were walking down the hill until he heard her scream and saw her go down tumbling the rest of the way. She landed in the lawn right in front of a gravestone.

Her hat had slipped off from her head, she had a nice big blood soaked tear in her jeans, and she was crying.

She swiped her injured knee and brought her hands up to see that she was, indeed, bleeding.

For a few seconds her whimpers filled the silent air.

"I-I just want to g-go home now."

Shadow looked pained, constipated even. Perhaps he was disgusted with her babyish behavior but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to be next in the first place. She thought this was going to be a fun outting but all it did was a remind her of how lonely she really was. At least at home she had an excuse. She locked herself in her room on purpose but here she was right there and she was still overlooked and out of the loop.

She was tired of being so upset. Every single night her mind betrayed her and obsessed over all of the bad things.

She remembered the shouting and arguing of her parents, they were on the verge of separation.

She didn't even exist anymore. She wished she at least had a sibling to share the pain with but she would have to bear it by herself.

No one ever liked her, no one ever showed interest in her, and her friends weren't really good friends at all. EVERYONE was a liar and NO ONE would really love her and stick by her.

Suddenly, Amy found herself breathing heavier. As soon as she focused her attention on her breathing, she quickly came to the realization that it was actually hard to get a grip.

The chill in the air was piercing, didn't Shadow feel it? It was making it harder for her.

"Rose."

Amy just COULDN'T get a grip. She started to panic, causing her to start gasping.

"Rose. If this is a game, it's not funny."

She started flailing her arms in even more panic. She seriously couldn't breathe! She needed help! Why did he think this was a joke?

She couldn't scream, she couldn't let him know that she really needed help.

She gasped one last time before she fell back. Just before her eyes closed, her blurry vision focused on the words on the gravestone that she fell in front of.

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Beloved Husband_

* * *

_He was dressed in a black suit with a crisp white button up shirt. He didn't look too extraordinary but he was handsome all the same._

_Across from him was a lovely lady with long auburn hair curled perfectly and an expensive looking white dress. _

_It was just them two in a small room with a priest standing at a small alter in the middle of the couple. _

"_Do you take Sonic to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you take Sally to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"_

"_Of course I do."_

"_Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Suddenly he was cornered in a dark alley. He wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He was taking out the "trash"._

"_Did you really think you would get away with doing this?"_

"_I already did. If anything I'm the one who saved her from the likes of you and YOUR king. He's no king of mine, not even a brother." _

"_How dare you!"_

_Suddenly he was gasping. What had they injected into him? The chilling water made it so much harder for him to control himself. He flailed his arms in panic but to no avail. He gasped one last time before he sank._

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

She was held still by dark arms.

A whole team of nurses came rushing in at the sound.

Tears filled her eyes and fell rapidly. She was panting but at least she felt like she could breathe.

"Shhh it's ok honey."

One nurse put an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

Almost instantly she was breathing soundly. That was when she took in her surroundings.

She was in a hospital that was for sure.

Then her eyes caught sight of a black and red hedgehog. He stood out so vividly against the pastel themed room.

Why was he here? What time was it? Where was everyone?

Then it all came rushing back to her like a punch to the stomach.

They were all in the cemetery and then she was dared to get a flower from a grave. She felt like something had grabbed her ankle and sent her tumbling down the hill.

She got hurt and she was upset. Then she started to lose her breath.

She felt the panic rising in her chest. She violently ripped the oxygen mask off of her face.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?"

The nurses made a quick formation to restrain the pink hedgehog if need be.

"They sent their regards and wished they could have been here but they didn't want to risk coming here and getting in trouble at home."

Of course...

"So why are you here?"

"Because I'm not them."

"Obviously…Don't you have to get home too? I don't need your pity."

"I never knew you had such a sharp tongue Rose."

"Where's my parents? Do they know? Please tell me they don't?"

Amy turned to the nurses.

"Please tell me you didn't contact them! Please don't! I'm ok!"

One of the nurses sighed.

"You didn't have your insurance card on you or your identification so we asked your boyfriend and he said that he would contact your parents."

"But he's not-"

"I think you need to rest Rose. You've had a long night."

"He's right sweetheart. The doctor should be in here shortly to discuss your condition. In the meantime, please drink some water."

The nurses smiled warmly before they left the room.

"What is going on right now?"

"I saved your ass that's what. If I didn't give them a believable story they would've found a way to contact your parents and you would've been toast."

"And just why do you care? How does this benefit you?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"It benefits me."

Of course…

"Surprisingly the fact that you're so blatantly and cruelly honest doesn't even bother me. So how does it benefit you?"

"Just shut up already and drink the damn water."

"Don't tell me what to-"

"Oh my, have I walked in at the wrong time? A lovers spat?"

Amy wanted to pull her quills out. Now not only was she always partnered with the rude hedgehog but now everyone in the damn hospital thought they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Heh, heh not really."

Amy ground her teeth to keep herself from yelling out.

"Ah. How are you feeling Ms. Rose?"

"I'm great."

"Good to hear, so I'll get straight to the point. Your vitals are good, heart's healthy, and your lungs are fine. We found your medical records through a partnering database and you didn't have a history with asthma so it was quite a shock to have you in here unconscious because of a sudden attack. Though, it can be brought on by many things.

Your boyfriend informed us about everything that happened and I can only conclude that the sudden chill had something to do with your shortness of breath. I also believe that being exposed to so much second hand smoke had a lot to do with it as well. Perhaps you're sensitive to it.

He also spoke about how stressed you were with school work and that you've been depressed lately.

All of these factors could have brought on your attack."

Second hand smoke? School work? DEPRESSION? What kind of bullshit story did Shadow tell?

"I see."

"Well everything seems in order with you now. I'll just recheck everything and then you'll be released. Give me one moment please."

As the doctor walked out, Amy glared at Shadow.

"You're welcome."

* * *

She just wanted to forget that the whole night happened.

Shadow had so graciously paid for a taxi, making a good show of how lovely of a 'boyfriend' he was. Of course the moment they were out of earshot, he went back to being the partner. Though, she caught him staring very intently at her even glaring sometimes. It was as if he was looking through her and not at her.

Amy sighed. She was really drained and ready to just sleep everything off in an attempt to forget it.

The last thing she would have to do was sneak inside of the house and successfully make it to her room.

She rounded her house and fumbled around the backyard for the spare key.

It was cliché but she found the spare in one of the flower pots.

She tried her best to open the back door that lead to the kitchen without making much sound.

She crept her way through the kitchen and was about to make it up the stairs.

"Why are you coming in at 4:00 in the morning?"

Amy froze in place.

Then suddenly the lights came on.

"So not only do I have my daughter coming in at such an unacceptable hour but also my so called husband is passed out in the kitchen with an empty bottle of whiskey. What a sight to behold huh?"

Amy knew that tone of voice. Her mother was angry and she wouldn't get to just leave and go upstairs now.

She heard the groaning of her father. She was actually surprised that he passed out in the kitchen. She thought he had enough sense to go back to his room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah what the hell is REALLY going on?"

Amy stayed silent. She was nervous. Every time her parents fought, she was nervous.

Her father made his way over to them.

"Just look at you…struggling to even keep your eyes open. How's that headache?"

"Terrible thanks to your yelling."

"I'm yelling because our daughter here is just coming in from God knows where."

Amy dropped her head the moment her father looked at her.

"Didn't you say you were going on a walk?"

"Yes."

"A walk doesn't take hours long Amy."

"I know."

"So where were you?", her mother asked.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"

Amy felt the tears already building up.

"Just calm down Elizabeth."

"Calm down? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME SHIT ABOUT HOW TO HANDLE THIS JOSEPH! Maybe if you didn't spend the whole friggin night drinking yourself to sleep she wouldn't have gotten away with this so easily."

"You're talking about me? WHOSE THE ONE WHO LOCKS THEMSELVES IN THE ROOM FOR HOURS AT A TIME? AND YOU BLAME ME?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET HER GO OUT ON A WALK! YOU WERE PROBABLY TOO DRUNK TO USE YOUR COMMON SENSE!"

"It's not his fault."

Tears spilled from Amy's eyes during the moment of silence.

"Oh? So what exactly ISN'T his fault?"

"I-I lied."

"No SHIT Amy. I'll ask you this one last time…Where were you tonight?"

"I-I-"

"Cut the waterworks! You're 17 damn years old and you sure as hell weren't crying when you decided to sneak out of the house! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I-I was at the cemetery with my friends."

"You were at the cemetery huh? IS THAT WHY I GOT A CALL FROM THE HOSPITAL?

"But I thought-"

"They wouldn't call? DON'T BE STUPID CHILD! You're a minor, of course they called home!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I don't even care anymore Amy. I don't want to hear it. It serves you right! You should have never snuck out in the first place!"

Tears…so many tears.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I understand if you take your father for a fool, but I am NOT him! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN! THEN I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"

Amy ran up the stairs, she ran away from the reality.

She messily took off her clothing and only left herself in her underwear.

The tears kept falling and she couldn't stop them.

Her mother's shouting reached her ears and she jumped when she heard a loud noise. It was probably her father taking his anger out on something again.

Quietly and slowly she got up from the floor and sat on her bed with her legs hanging off the side. She leaned over to rummage through her side drawer for something.

The gleam of the silver object shined through the darkness.

She rolled up her sleeve. A scar was still there. She knew it was wrong.

How else could she deal with it all? She couldn't scream at the top of her lungs, she couldn't destroy everything she touched, she couldn't talk to her parents, she couldn't talk to her friends because no one truly wanted to listen about her depressive life when they had boyfriends.

She was trembling. Was she really going to make a habit of this? Her vision blurred as warm tears fell down her face.

How was it possible to feel so angry and sad at the same time?

She brought the blade closer to her pale skin. She was making herself sick over the months with not eating much and staying inside most of the time. Of course her parents didn't care to notice and her friends just thought she was dieting.

Just as she got the courage to nick herself, she jumped and dropped the sharp object at an overwhelming feeling of coldness.

Her skin literally prickled and goose bumps formed all over her arms and legs.

Though she was only in her underwear, there were no windows open, the heater was on, and she definitely wasn't this cold seconds ago.

She turned around to see if her door was opened but what she actually saw made her scream out.

In the corner of her bedroom near her closet, she saw an unmistakable black fog.

She stumbled off of her bed and made a beeline for the door. Her trembling hands fumbled with the knob but it wouldn't open.

She didn't dare look in the corner. It wasn't real, it just wasn't real.

She frantically kept trying with the door. She even tried pulling it open by force. Then she pounded on the door.

"HELP! MOM! DAD!"

No one was coming. She didn't hear any footsteps.

The prickling intensified to the point where it actually started hurting.

Then she saw it.

Glowing red, invaded her peripheral vision.

His navy blue color almost looked black with the fog rolling off of him.

His attire was all black. He wore a black long-sleeved v-neck shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black leather finger-less gloves.

Glowing red orbs were looking hard at her.

Amy was shook with terror and fear. She screamed the loudest she could but her parents still wouldn't come.

The vision of this…THING had her frozen in place by the door.

She was physically trembling and crying. She had never been so afraid, it was torture. She squeezed her eyes shut and started convulsing on the floor.

The next thing she knew, it was like a blanket of warmth was draped over her.

She stopped shaking and finally opened her eyes. However, she jumped when the thing was knelt down right in front of her.

She screamed again, tears still falling from her eyes.

"STOP!"

The thing looked at her with an expression that actually didn't look threatening. Was it confused?

The more Amy looked at the thing, the more it looked familiar.

"S-Shadow?"

The thing's expression changed and its eyes seemed to glow even more venomously. The fog seemed to roll off in even thicker clouds.

The skin prickling feeling started to come back.

"STOP! I'M SORRY!", she screamed once more.

She cradled her head and hid herself from the thing.

Almost instantly, the blanket of warmth came back. Amy had somehow concluded that it was safe when she felt this "blanket of warmth".

She bravely looked at the thing. It didn't harm her as yet and just continued to stare at her. Perhaps she could try to talk to it while this warm feeling still existed.

"W-What are you?"

"…"

"Y-You're a ghost?"

"…"

Did it talk? It's expression wasn't changing. However, Amy knew it's expression COULD change. It had gotten angry when she called it Shadow. Did it know Shadow? She wouldn't dare ask about it again anyway.

"W-What is your name?"

"…"

All it did was stare at her with those glowing red eyes.

"D-Do you talk?"

"…"

Amy was feeling a bit more confident and sat up properly. She was leaning her back against the door and hugged her knees to herself.

She didn't ask another question as yet. She looked at the thing. It wasn't ugly. It COULD be scary but right now it looked, dare she think it, handsome. It looked not too old either.

Suddenly she felt self-conscious. She was in her underwear in front of the thing.

Then she saw the thing smirk. The thing actually SMIRKED!

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Just what are you smirking at?"

Amy gasped at herself. Her hand flew to her offensive mouth. She hadn't meant to let that out. The thing would kill her now she just knew it would!

Then she heard it. It LAUGHED!

Her eyes were huge.

"Y-You can understand me?"

It nodded. It RESPONDED TO HER!

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS? WHO ARE YOU?"

The thing smiled.

"So this is the real you huh?"

She gasped again.

"I really wish you wouldn't react like that."

"B-But...you can talk!"

Not only could he talk but his voice was, dare she think it, sexy.

"Yes, I can talk."

"So why wouldn't you answer me before?"

"It was fun to see you squirm."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY? GET AWAY! JUST GO AWAY!"

The thing laughed again.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

The gears started turning the moment she heard that. The name was familiar. Why was it so familiar?

Then it hit her. That was the name she saw on the gravestone before she passed out. That was the last thing she remembered.

"Y-You...I saw your name on a gravestone. YOU'RE DEAD!"

"…"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? W-WHY? HOW? GO AWAY!"

"There was something about your energy. Many have crossed my path but never before was there someone who had energy like yours. It was so unique. It was very easy to lock on to you."

Amy's mind was spinning. What the fuck was going on? She should be running for her life, she should be trying to escape, but she was sitting there entertaining conversation with the thing…or should she start calling him Sonic.

"W-What do you mean lock on?"

"My soul is not the average soul. I do not rest in peace. Instead, I waited for the opportunity when I could attach my soul to someone who was compatible. So that someone could revive me. So thank you."

"REVIVE YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? I CAN'T REVIVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Your energy is the one that called upon me so I can't just leave you alone. I won't allow you to do what you were just about to do either."

For some strange reason, Amy's cheeks flushed with rosy color. It, well he, had seen. Was that what summoned him? Did that have to do with the energy he was going on about?

"Why are you in your underwear anyway? It's teasing me you know."

Amy gasped and finally attempted to cover herself.

"HOW DARE YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A PERVERT! GHOSTS CAN'T BE PERVERTS!"

The thing, well he, laughed.

"You have a lot of false preconceptions."

"Actually NO! You're just figment of my imagination! I'm going to close my eyes, open them, and then you'll be gone. I'm just going crazy that's all."

Amy closed her eyes tightly, counted to ten, and then opened her eyes again.

The thing, well Sonic, was even closer to her now. He was sitting directly in front of her.

"I suppose you're still going crazy?"

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Sonic laughed.

"You're quite bossy."

"YOU'RE QUITE ANNOYING!"

Sonic laughed again.

"I haven't laughed this much in hundreds of years."

Something clicked.

"Wait…hundreds of years?"

"Yes."

"Y-You lived for that long? But wait, how long have you been dead and when where you born?"

He smirked.

The air suddenly felt uncomfortable. The warm "blanket" wasn't quite warm anymore. In fact, the prickling feeling was slowly coming back again.

Then she saw it.

Slowly he smiled, and then she saw it.

Gleaming, shining, white, FANGS!

Amy screamed.

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Amy screamed.

"AMY?"

Amy's mother came running into her room.

"Are you alright?"

Amy looked stunned and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Y-Yeah, I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Amy smiled.

"No, it was just a stupid dream. It wasn't real."

"Well ok. Go get ready for school then."

Amy looked at her alarm clock. The red numbers read,

**6:50 A.M**

She sat in bed for just a few minutes more.

The dream was so real. She remembered all of it. It was a nightmare!

It was so vivid! She looked at her pillows and saw wet spots on them. Had she actually been crying?

She could believe it. The dream was damn scary!

Her parents were so vicious! Her father was drinking himself to death and her mother just didn't care. She said such hurtful things to her!

Her friends acted like she wasn't even there! It was scary that lately she had actually been feeling that way.

Shadow was the most realistic out of all of them. He acted just like he did in reality. They paired up, just like reality. He was dressed just like in reality.

And Sonic? She had never heard the name before. Was he actually a person?

No of course not! Because real people didn't have fangs and they weren't…

"AMY? I DON'T HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING!"

Amy rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. She wouldn't think of the dream anymore. It was a dream…nothing more.

X

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Amy walked into class looking good as new.

Over the past week she had been on edge and she was constantly thinking about her nightmare but by the end of the week, she was back to being herself.

She had actually had a good weekend with her parents and it cured her of any left over worry that she had.

She was ready to start the week anew.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hey, Cream!"

"How was your weekend?"

"It was good actually."

"Well I went out with Tails and we found this cute restaurant that sells sandwiches in the shapes of cute characters. After we asijopasfjoapsid…"

Blah Blah Blah. That was all she heard lately. Whenever her friends spoke, all that came out was bragging and more bragging.

They did ask her about herself but that was once in a blue moon. And once she answered that was it. They would reply with a novel of a story about their own lives.

It was like none of them noticed how alone she felt lately. She didn't expect them to. They were always busy with their boyfriends.

"Amy! Hey!"

Rouge waved at her, hand in hand with Knuckles.

Amy waved back.

"You're a little late Amy. Secret rendezvous with someone we should know about? Shadow perhaps?", Blaze teased.

Amy restrained herself from groaning in annoyance. It was times like this that made her remember how unhappy she was slowly becoming.

Not only did she have to deal with her friends and their boyfriends but lately they constantly teased her about Shadow when she didn't even like him.

He started hanging around them a lot more and they would always pair them together.

Like in the dream…

Amy shook her head. No, she wouldn't think of the dream. She was SO over that dream!

The class got restless waiting for their teacher. She was definitely late.

Amy sat there doodling in her notebook while her friends conversed with their boyfriends who ALWAYS sat next to them.

It was a shame that she got so used to being by herself.

"Goodmorning class!"

Everyone looked up and sat properly in their seats.

"Sorry I'm running a little late. I was just acquainting myself with our newest student who will be joining our class."

The teacher signaled for the student to come in.

"Now I want you all to be nice and welcoming. I'm sure I can count on you all to show our student around and teach him the ropes."

She was frozen. Her skin prickled and to her horror, goose bumps broke out all over her arms. She felt cold…so very cold.

Her hands trembled, her heart punched her chest, and she even felt like she would vomit.

His color was...navy.

His clothes were...black.

His eyes...

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**This is a brand new story! However, I had initially written it months ago with the intention to post it as a oneshot. **

**I always had this saved as a document and didn't want to waste the material. I had written so much that it was hard to just scrap it all so I waited until I had a solid idea to possibly extend it.**

**This will not be a full length story. It will be a much shorter story, though I do not want to label how many chapters I think it will be as yet. I know it won't exceed 10 chapters. (School will begin again soon and I just KNOW that I won't have a lot of free time).**

**As for the story itself, the content is something I've always wanted to try and it is quite new to me. I just hope I make sense XD!**

**I'm also excited to be back in partial business with something new!**

**Read, Review, & Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

She panicked.

"May I please go the bathroom? It's an emergency."

"Yes, yes Amy you may go."

Amy knew she was trembling and she didn't care who was looking at her. However, as she passed the new student she was troubled to see a ghost of a smirk on his face.

* * *

She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes. She was trying to make sense of everything before she officially panicked.

She had a dream. In the dream there was A Sonic the Hedgehog. The Sonic in the dream was dead and he was a ghost. He was also a…

NO! That was just a dream!

It was just a coincidence that he had the same navy blue color and it was just a coincidence that he smirked the same way.

Besides, if she could recall…this Sonic actually had GREEN eyes. He didn't have RED glowing orbs like in the dream so HA!

It was all just some big coincidence! Yes, that was what she was going with. Ghosts and all that shit weren't real anyway. How could she even believe for a second that somehow her dream had come to life?

Amy laughed it off.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had been stressed out lately. Maybe she was just going a little crazy.

Amy finally walked out of the bathroom and went back into the classroom.

"Are you alright Amy? You were out for quite a while."

"I'm ok now."

Amy took her seat.

"Pssst. Are you sure you're alright?"

Amy looked at Cream.

"Yeah, I just think maybe I'm coming down with something."

Amy had made the decision to focus on the lesson but then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

She was being watched.

In the row to her right just one seat in front of hers, sat THIS Sonic.

He was blatantly staring at her…just like in the dream.

NO! IT WAS A COINCIDENCE!

Amy quickly looked away and scribbled something incoherent in her notebook.

For the rest of the period she kept her head down in her books. She used her ears to listen to the lesson, she didn't need to look up. No siree! She definitely didn't need to look up.

When the bell rang she sprinted out of class, not even waiting up for her friends. They wouldn't have cared anyway. They had their boyfriends to walk with to a class just down the hall.

Amy decided to hide until passing was over. So what if she showed up to class late?

She walked to the one place where she knew not many people passed by.

"Rose."

"Shadow."

"What brings you here?"

"None of your business."

"I see."

A couple of Shadow's "friends" snickered at their exchange. Amy merely crossed her arms and stuck her nose proudly into the air. They weren't intimidating her.

The bastards actually had the audacity to smoke when she was right there AND on school grounds.

She coughed.

"Don't you ever go to class?", she asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Hn, I see."

Amy sighed a breath of relief when she heard the bell ring once more. She could finally leave the stinking stairway and go to class.

She didn't say a word, she simply just walked away.

However, she was being watched very intently as she went.

* * *

"Amy how nice of you to join us…LATE! Take a seat."

She couldn't deny that she felt really embarrassed being scolded in front of the whole class but she would take it if that meant she could get away from…

NO! SOMEONE TOOK HER SEAT!

And naturally her friends didn't save it for her...

Somehow she wasn't shocked. It was becoming of them lately.

She quickly searched for an empty seat.

Then she saw it.

There WAS an empty seat AND he was staring at her AGAIN.

"Hurry up Amy you're disrupting the lesson, there's a seat next to the new kid."

"NO!"

Amy gasped and then crushed both of her hands against her mouth. She really hadn't meant to say that!

Then she saw it.

He was smirking!

Just like-

"Excuse me Ms. Rose?"

"I-I'm so sorry!"

The teacher looked at her for a few seconds. She bowed her head in remorse.

"I'll let it slide this time. Just take a seat."

Having had enough embarrassment for one day, Amy sucked up her feelings and grudgingly took the empty seat.

She instantly felt…cold.

She didn't dare ask to go to the bathroom either after how much trouble she was causing already.

He continued to stare at her, unblinking. He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at her.

The only thing that kept Amy at bay was the fact that these eyes were GREEN.

With that in mind, she had successfully focused on the lesson for at least half of the class and understood it well.

"Alright, I'd like you all to partner up with the person next to you and complete the worksheet I'm giving out."

Amy turned as fast as lightening to the person next to her that WASN'T blue. Unfortunately, that person was even faster than her.

This wouldn't have even happened to her if her friends had just saved a seat for her.

This wouldn't have even happened if she had to come to class late.

This wouldn't have even happened if there wasn't a NEW STUDENT!

Then she saw it; The smirk…AGAIN.

"Hey, my name is-"

"I know what your name is!"

Then she froze. He spoke. His voice was so…similar.

"Wow, I'd say you look like you've seen a ghost."

NO!

It was all a coincidence!

So why was she trembling?

"Here's your worksheet."

"T-Thank you."

"You all may move your desks closer together if you need to. Just remember to put them back when the period is over."

NO!

I DON'T WANT TO MOVE CLOSER!

Amy watched in horror as this Sonic moved his desk closer to hers.

She couldn't even yell so she took a deep breath in and then out.

"It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything. The teacher said to move closer."

She glared at him venomously.

He laughed.

Why was he acting so…similar.

"You're interesting to look at. It's almost like I can read your mind by just watching you."

"Well you can't, so just shut up! We have work to do."

He smirked and she swore she would rip it off.

She didn't say a word to him and surprisingly he cooperated with her silence. He did the work and he did it correctly.

"Looks like we finished before everyone else."

"..."

"I guess that gives us time to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't WANT to."

"What did I do to you?"

"Everything."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot."

Amy wanted to choke herself for actually cracking a smile.

This wasn't a funny situation.

"Was that a smile?"

She looked at him. He was smiling too. She had to admit that a smile looked better on him than that stupid smirk.

She rolled her eyes and read her worksheet as if she didn't already do that ten times already. She just needed something to do. The period was taking so long to end. She just wanted to get out!

But if it was all just a coincidence, then maybe she had no reason to be so petrified.

The dream WASN'T real. Those things DON'T exist. THIS Sonic had GREEN eyes.

The more she chanted that to herself, the calmer she became but she still didn't feel comfortable around him.

"I'd like to see that smile more. It's beautiful."

WHAT? WAS HE SOME CASANOVA?

No one had ever told her something like that before, not even her parents.

Sometimes she even doubted that she was attractive at all because boys were never interested in her. She never had a boyfriend and there were times when she went through a list of reasons why. At the top of the list was UGLY.

As much as Amy wanted to say thank you and to let this Sonic know how…different he made her feel by just saying that, she stayed silent.

When the bell finally rang, Amy almost cheered. It couldn't have went off at a better time.

She sprinted once more out of the classroom.

They had gym next and she wouldn't have to see this Sonic because gym class was separated by gender.

X

* * *

She was all smiles as she went to the locker room.

"Amy, you're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird. Cream already asked what was going on and I was just feeling a little sick."

"You think we didn't notice that new kid staring at you? I think that's why you're acting the way you are. YOU LIKE HIM!"

Now Amy wasn't usually an angry, violent person but sometimes her friends brought it out of her.

They had NO idea and she wouldn't dare explain anything to them. Either they would cut her off with their own stories or they wouldn't believe her.

She definitely did NOT like the "new kid". Why did they always pair her up with just anyone? Why did they always think she liked any guy she ever came in contact with? Did they know her at all?

"I don't like him Rouge."

"Well then he definitely likes you! Even Knuckles admitted that he was staring at you a little too hard."

People just didn't like people by seeing them alone; people gradually liked each other and then fell in love.

Amy shook her head and ignored her friends' chatter. She finished getting dressed and waited for them.

She was in a room full of girls and yet she sat there silent while everyone else around her spoke.

"Alright Amy, let's go!"

Amy wordlessly got up from the bench and followed the girls into the gym.

Immediately a whistle was blown.

"Listen up ladies! The boys will be joining our class today because their teacher has to do a coverage. That's no excuse for you to disobey OUR rules! Get on your floor spots!"

Some girls were whispering and some were giggling. Her friends were amongst the group giggling.

She did neither. She was frozen and torn between running out and staying right where her feet were planted.

Just what force was working against her? Why was everything becoming so inconvenient? She expected things like this to happen in books and movies but in real life?

"ROSE! ON YOUR FLOOR SPOT!"

Amy was shaken out of her thoughts by the loud voice of her teacher. She wasn't embarrassed this time because their gym teacher always yelled like that at everyone.

Then she saw it.

He smiled at her.

Amy wanted to kick herself for looking at him. Her eyes betrayed her!

She blinked hard and jogged over to her floor spot.

Their gym teacher had the boys lined up against the long wall while she took attendance for the girls on their floor spots.

"HEY SHADOW! YOU'RE IN CLASS!"

Amy turned around and watched as Shadow entered the gym. He was actually dressed in the gym uniform.

"ROUGE! You know the rules! Don't act silly!"

Amy felt like a jerk but she actually bit her lips in attempt to hold back a smile.

Almost subconsciously, her eyes met his again. Of course he was looking at her and this time he was smirking.

So did he see her trying to hold back her smile? Did he think it was funny too?

Amy wanted to slap herself. Could she really understand him already by just his smiles and smirks?

Just as she was about to look away, Shadow caught her eye.

His face looked so vicious all of a sudden. She had never seen him so angry.

Then she saw it.

His eyes were GLOWING red as he stormed towards the end of the line.

Then she saw it. She swore on everything that she saw it.

THIS Sonic…his eyes!

They were ALSO GLOWING red.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion right before her eyes.

She felt so cold.

Shadow's hand caught Sonic's neck in a violent hold and pushed him against the wall. The muscles on his arm flexed and tightened as he bared his teeth. How was he holding him with just one arm?

Sonic kicked and thrashed around and then she saw it.

He,too, bared his teeth and they started to look…sharp.

He growled and brought his head down and the next thing she saw, blood was dripping down Shadow's neck.

Then time seemed to speed up. The gym teacher ran over to the hedgehogs and tackled Shadow to the floor. She restrained him while she asked a few other boys to restrain Sonic.

The girls knew better than to get up so they ALL watched from their floor spots.

Amy, however, felt compelled by the events that unfolded in front of her. She definitely could not just sit and go along with class like she had not just seen what she saw.

Impulse was driving her at this point. Just the thought that it WASN'T a coincidence had flooded Amy's mind with visions…visions of the dream.

WHY COULDN'T SHE FORGET THE DAMN DREAM! IT WAS HAUNTING HER!

For all she knew, what she saw was completely real and THIS Sonic was actually that THING!

Amy sprinted over to the fight.

"Amy! Come back!"

She didn't listen. She continued to run.

"ROSE! GET BACK ON YOUR FLOOR SPOT!"

She didn't listen. She looked down at Shadow who continued to struggle. His blood dripped from his neck and on to the floor. To a little of her relief, she didn't see teeth punctures in his neck.

Then she raced over to where a group of boys were restraining Sonic. Among these boys were Knuckles and Silver.

"Chill man!", Knuckles yelled.

Silver didn't' say anything, he just tried with all his might to restrain the blue hedgehog.

Then Amy looked at him and to a little more of her relief, she saw that he had green eyes again. Maybe she was imagining things.

But why where they fighting? Why had Shadow decided to finally show up to class? And why did he attack Sonic so suddenly? Did they know each other? Because Sonic attacked him back with the same amount of viciousness.

She caught his gaze and almost instantly he stopped struggling when he saw her.

He looked at her and to her shock and horror, he smiled.

She wasn't stupid and she definitely was NOT going to turn blind eye to THIS.

"ROSE! GET AWAY! SECURITY!", her teacher yelled.

She was behaving so impulsively.

"Listen, I NEED to talk to you."

She was almost frantic.

"Now isn't the time."

She flinched. He didn't speak much so when he actually did, it startled her and reminded her of the dream.

Before either hedgehog could speak again, the school's security came rushing in and roughly escorted Sonic and Shadow out of the gym.

"ROSE! You deliberately disobeyed rules and procedures. WE HAVE THEM FOR A REASON! You could have been hurt! I'm going to have to ask you to go to the dean's office."

Amy knew this was coming.

At the start she was embarrassed and disappointed but she got in trouble so many times today that the embarrassment part of it was wearing off.

She knew all eyes were on her and that she was creating quite a name for herself today but she just didn't care. There were much bigger things that she had to worry about, like the possibility that everything she had ever known was a lie.

X

* * *

"Ms. Rose it's quite shocking to see you here!"

"I'm shocked to BE here sir."

"I had gotten a notice from your gym teacher that you ignored rules and procedures. That doesn't sound like you."

"No sir, it doesn't."

"So tell me what happened. I'm all ears."

"I…T-There's no explanation. I should have listened."

It was silent.

Amy looked at her folded hands on her lap while the dean looked at her.

She couldn't tell him exactly WHY she had defied the rules. They would all think she was crazy if she just came out with it. She needed to figure it out for herself first.

She made up her mind to accept punishment on behalf of it all.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it. However, if you tell me it's more likely that I can have the situation sorted out and you won't have to be punished. I know you wouldn't do something like this on purpose Ms. Rose."

She really didn't WANT to get in trouble. Her hands balled up into fists and before she knew it, tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

It was so much to deal with in just a few hours and it was all because of HIM!

"Ms. Rose, something is troubling you. Tell me…"

His voice was gentle and she almost, ALMOST, felt like she would tell it all to him. But then she saw the visions again.

She swore she saw correctly.

He looked like he did in the dream. She saw the unmistakable glow of RED eyes and the darkness seem to radiate off of him just like how the clouds of black fog rolled off of him in the dream. And not only him, but Shadow's eyes were glowing red too.

Did that mean…

Amy's heart palpitated.

"Ms. Rose, are you alright?"

_The more Amy looked at the thing, the more it looked familiar._

_"S-Shadow?"_

_The thing's expression changed and its eyes seemed to glow even more venomously. The fog seemed to roll off in even thicker clouds._

_The skin prickling feeling started to come back._

_"STOP! I'M SORRY!", she screamed once more._

IT knew Shadow somehow.

Shadow knew Sonic somehow.

The more she pieced it together, the more frightened she became.

Warm tears fell down her eyes.

She couldn't deny it anymore and it scared her to bits and pieces.

It all just WASN'T a coincidence anymore.

And that scared her. It scared her more than anyone could imagine.

However, she STILL needed answers. She needed to know what was true.

"Ms. Rose?"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't want to…"

The dean sighed.

"It would help your cause Ms. Rose."

"I…can't."

She continued to cry.

So quickly her life was turning upside down.

"I'm afraid I have to find a suitable punishment for you then. You deliberately broke the rules. I'm sorry but I can't let that slide. I'd be setting the wrong example for all of the other students."

Amy nodded in acceptance.

The dean sighed again. He probably really didn't want to punish her and knew she didn't do it with bad intentions.

"You'll have to attend detention after school."

"Y-Yes sir."

"If you ever want to talk about what really happened then my office is open Ms. Rose. You are dismissed."

Amy left the office, still in tears. He was going to call her parents, she just knew it.

How was she going to explain it to them? Would she just have to accept another unwarranted punishment?

Amy skipped her next class. She was already in trouble anyway. She stayed in a bathroom stall and cried her eyes out.

A few girls had come into the bathroom but she simply quieted herself until they left.

* * *

Lunch time came around and Amy skipped that too. She didn't want to face anyone that she knew, her friends especially.

They had all seen EVERYTHING and she didn't want to explain to them. This was HER issue. They wouldn't understand.

Amy snuck around to find a vending machine and purchased a bag of pretzels and a bottle of apple juice.

She wandered the empty hallways and found her way to THE staircase.

"Look, it's Shadow's girlfriend."

She didn't say anything that would entertain them. She just wanted a secluded place to eat her "lunch" and yet not feel so alone, or else should become a slave to her thoughts. She didn't want to have another crying episode either.

Who would have thought that she would seek the company of the class skipping potheads? Hell, perhaps she was one of them now.

She sat down on one of the stairs and opened up her bag of pretzels.

"Your boyfriend isn't here sweetie."

"Yeah, he's being held captive by the bitches of this school."

Amy crunched on her pretzels.

"I told him going to class was a bad idea but nooo he didn't listen to me. For some reason, when he caught wind that the gym classes were going to be mixed today he decided it was finally time to go to class."

"And we know why sweetheart."

The two potheads snickered.

"The bastard tries to act hard but he likes you."

Amy choked. The pretzel went down the wrong throat.

The potheads snickered again.

She frantically opened her apple juice and guzzled it down.

She coughed a bit to contain herself and then finally she was alright.

"He only ever tolerates you and that Rouge chick but she had a boyfriend when they became friends."

"Besides, I'm sure they already fucked. That girl is one of the biggest sluts this school has to offer. You'd be surprised to know how many guys she's messed with. Her boyfriend must be a gullible idiot. How Shadow tolerates her? We'll never know."

Amy couldn't help but feel defensive for her friend. Even though they hadn't been the best to her lately, they were still people she grew up with. As far as she knew, Rouge was always with Knuckles and ONLY liked him.

Was what these guys were saying true?

"But you're different honey. He ALLOWS you to park your ass here whenever you want. He ALLOWS the slut to keep putting you two together. He ALLOWS us to keep cracking jokes about you guys being boyfriend and girlfriend. He ALLOWS you to talk to him the way you do."

"Key word, ALLOWS. He wouldn't do it for anyone else, not even the Rouge girl. She would never come around here because he sent her away and he definitely wouldn't go to class for her."

Amy felt churning in her stomach. She just wasn't digesting properly anymore.

Her mind was literally spinning and she felt light headed.

Shadow liked her? That just WASN'T possible. He always acted like he hated her!

Sure they were always paired off whenever he hung out with all of them but that never meant anything!

They never even had a proper conversation! He couldn't like her!

They were all lying!

"But you see why he shouldn't go to class? He ALREADY got into a fight and with some new kid."

"He probably just wanted to punch his lights out because he felt like it. He used to be like that."

"Until he started hanging around PRINCESS that is."

NO, NO, NO!

Amy got up from the stairs and stormed away from the smoky staircase.

"BYE BABE! YOU'RE WELCOMED ANYTIME!"

X

* * *

She really didn't want to go to class and seriously considered skipping the rest of the day but she realized that she was already in skin deep. She didn't need to make it worse.

On the bright side, she didn't have to see Shadow or Sonic because they were most likely in trouble for the rest of the day.

BUT, she STILL had detention. She STILL had to face her parents after that and she STILL had to face those two at some time.

Amy felt like crying again. She had never cried so much in one day. She never had to deal with so much confusion either.

She WAS going to skip her next classes but this time she would go to the nurse.

When she arrived at the nurses office she explained that she felt dizzy, sick, and like she was going to vomit. It was all true anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want to call home?"

"No, I have detention after school so I just want to get it out of the way. I was hoping I could try to make myself feel better before I go."

"Well, alright. If it gets any worse than I'd have to advise you to call home. For now let me check you up."

Amy sat on the bed. She fidgeted a bit as she tried to get used to the crinkled paper.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning Amy?"

"Yes."

The nurse took her stethoscope and asked Amy to breathe in and out.

"Did you have lunch?"

"Well…not really."

"Ahh, I see."

The nurse checked Amy's blood pressure and then took her temperature.

"Everything seems to be in normal order. I'll go get you a fresh sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water. I want you to finish as much of it as you can and then you can rest for a bit ok?"

Amy nodded with a small smile.

The nurse was still as nice as she remembered. At least here she could relax her mind and maybe even sleep for a little while…anything to get away from this.

When the nurse left, Amy laid back and stared at the white ceiling.

Slowly but surely her eyes blinked lazily and slowly.

Perhaps she was more exhausted than she wanted to admit. THE WHOLE DAY WAS MENTALLY EXHAUSTING!

Amy curled up on her side and pulled a blanket on top of herself.

She was lulled to sleep by the chirping birds and the thought that for just an hour or two, she could escape this horror.

* * *

"Oh Amy, you're finally awake!"

Amy, strangely enough, felt rested and very refreshed.

"When I came back, you were already sleeping. I still have lunch for you if you want it. You have a few minutes to eat before you have to go to detention."

The nurse brought over a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a red apple and a bottle of water. She started to talk about how peanut butter was packed with protein and that the sandwich would give her energy without being too heavy on her stomach.

Amy WAS hearing her but she just wasn't listening. She was too preoccupied with everything that had to do with the day.

She just might have to see a psychologist if all of this persisted. She wasn't exaggerating when she thought that she was going insane.

When she was done with the lunch that the nurse had so kindly gotten for her, she thanked and accepted a hug from the kind lady.

She shut the door and was off to the detention room.

From common knowledge, she knew where the detention room was so her feet subconsciously took her there.

She never thought she would see the day when she would have detention with all of the true delinquents of the school.

She had to admit that she was nervous when her hand was on the knob but it was now or never.

"Sign your name."

Wow, they were even treating her like a delinquent.

Without looking around, Amy looked for her name on the sign in sheet and then signed her name.

Then she saw it.

Oh God no…

On the roster she saw the names, Shadow the Hedgehog AND Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy didn't want to turn around.

"Have a seat."

This teacher meant business and she was in no position to earn any more punishments.

She kept her head low as she turned around. There was never a full class of people for detention so she knew she probably had options as to where she wanted to sit.

She looked at the floor to see whether seats were empty or not. There were actually ALOT of empty seats

Perhaps the teacher had spaced everyone out and didn't allow certain students to sit in the back.

She finally found a seat in the very back of the room and sighed.

She looked up to see that there were only very of them in the classroom.

Two students were sitting on opposite ends of the first horizontal row.

The next two students were familiar.

The potheads got caught huh? They were seated on opposite ends of the third horizontal row.

Amy was seated in the middle of the last row so that must have meant…

Amy looked down and saw shoes at both ends of HER horizontal row.

"Young lady, you have an essay to write. We don't just sit here twiddling our thumbs. The topic is on the board."

Amy was a bit shaken up. She didn't need to be treated this way! She didn't even deserve this!

She looked at the topic on the board. She was to write a persuasive essay in which she chose a side in enforcing or prohibiting school uniforms. It had to be 5 paragraphs with no less than 6 sentences per paragraph. If it wasn't finished then you were granted another detention where you would have to finish that essay in addition to another essay.

Amy groaned.

She would get in trouble at home after this too.

It just didn't end. WHEN WOULD IT END?

Then suddenly she felt a chill that made her twitch.

She didn't dare let her eyes wander. She would NOT look.

She started her essay and she was a paragraph in when the chill seemed to run up her arms and down her spine.

She looked up and wondered if someone opened a window but deep down she knew it wasn't the damn window.

She ground her teeth to keep herself from growling.

WHY COULDN'T EVERYONE LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!

She had gotten two more paragraphs done until her attention was caught by one of the potheads. They were raising their hand.

"Yes."

"Can I take a leak?"

"No."

"Well I'll be!"

Amy bit her lips. She actually wanted to laugh. Those two weren't SOOOO bad. They were probably just misunderstood.

Then Amy was suddenly conscious of herself.

_"I'd like to see that smile more. It's beautiful."_

She peeked to her left.

Those green eyes were locked on to her and those lips were upturned.

Then Amy looked to her right and there was an opposite expression.

Amy felt the chill all over again. Shadow looked venomous. She had never seen him look so...piercing before. However, the glare wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed at the opposite end.

"_The bastard tries to act hard but he likes you."_

She looked at Sonic again.

"_You think we didn't notice that new kid staring at you? I think that's why you're acting the way you are. YOU LIKE HIM!"_

"_I don't like him Rouge."_

"_Well then he definitely likes you! Even Knuckles admitted that he was staring at you a little too hard."_

She turned her attention back to the more than half written essay on her desk.

_"Key word, ALLOWS. He wouldn't do it for anyone else, not even the Rouge girl. She would never come around here because he sent her away and he definitely wouldn't go to class for her."_

"_But you see why he shouldn't go to class? He ALREADY got into a fight and with some new kid."_

"_He probably just wanted to punch his lights out because he felt like it. He used to be like that."_

"_Until he started hanging around PRINCESS that is."_

The air was VERY uncomfortable. Amy aimed to just finish up her essay.

She didn't want to internalize ANYTHING. It was TOO much to process and make sense of. She already had a pounding headache.

She was on her last paragraph when she saw, more like heard, Shadow storm to the front of the classroom.

He, disrespectfully, slammed his loose-leaf paper on the teacher's desk and raged out of the room. He made a show of slamming the door.

Amy flinched at the sound.

It didn't take a genius to know that he was angry.

She looked on her left again and saw a proud smirk on the face of the blue hedgehog.

He thought it was funny?

How could he just smile? He was doing a lot of that all day. Except in gym…

It was HIS fault she was in here anyway! He was already tearing her life apart in record time!

She STILL wanted to know what the connection between the two hedgehogs was.

She knew there were ALOT of answers that she needed to understand anything. And she knew one thing for SURE. The dream wasn't as irrelevant as she once thought.

The more she started to accept that, the more terrified she became.

She physically jumped when she saw the blue hedgehog, out of the corner of her eye, get up and walk to the front of the room. He placed his loose-leaf paper on the desk and walked out quietly.

She was also done with her essay but she definitely wouldn't leave and possibly cross paths with him. She wanted answers but right now, she was too frightened.

"Excuse me, I have a phone call to take. NO TALKING!"

Amy watched as the teacher, whom she was beginning to dislike, walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind him.

Immediately the potheads turned around.

"Psst! Talk about sexual tension! Didn't you feel it sweetheart?"

What the HELL were they talking about now?

"You don't have to talk, we know you're a goody goody so you can just listen to us because not speaking for an hour really hurts."

"But how about Shadow though? Man I've never seen him that steamed. I honestly don't know what the fuck he's mad about this time."

"It's probably the new kid. He looks rough around the edges but he's a little pretty."

"Dude! I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? I can't be honest?"

"Are you saying he's a threat to Shadow?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. The kid was making googly eyes at princess here and we all know the king doesn't like to be overthrown!"

"You know what? That actually makes sense! Which one do YOU like princess?"

"Can you both just leave me alone."

"Come to think of it, why IS princess here?"

"I wanted to ask the moment her cute, innocent ass walked in here."

Amy rolled her eyes but she still felt her cheeks getting warm. It wasn't every day that someone gave her a compliment, even one as twisted as this.

"What are you in for princess?"

"It's none of your business."

"I SAID NO TALKING!"

Amy rolled her eyes again. She was SO DONE!

She got up with her loose-leaf paper and handed it to the teacher. Then she stuck her tongue out to the potheads on her way out the door. She had finished her first ever detention.

X

* * *

Amy's bus ride home had not been the best. She KNEW what was waiting for her at home. It was one thing after the next.

Once Amy unlocked her home door and stepped inside, she was met with the sight of her parents.

"Where were you Amy?"

Amy didn't get the chance to put her stuff down or even put her jacket away.

"I-I…"

"ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Just calm down Elizabeth. There has to be a good reason for this. You know Amy isn't a trouble maker."

"STAY OUT OF THIS JOSEPH!"

Amy felt the tears in her eyes. Mentally she kept trying to prepare herself for this but it didn't help.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Amy. Where were you?"

"I…was in detention."

"I got a call from the dean earlier. You ignored rules and procedures? Why would you do that?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Her mother wasn't one to raise her voice often but when she did, it never failed to make Amy cry. She always wished she was stronger than that.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you not going to answer me? I just want to understand how this happened."

She just couldn't. It was the same situation with the dean. She really couldn't explain and something told her that she couldn't go around making accusations about something believed to be so false. But was it really false?

"I-I'm sorry mom."

"Alright Amy. I don't know who you take me for but I am your MOTHER and when I ask you a question I EXPECT you to answer me. So if you have made the decision to defy me then GO TO YOUR ROOM! I'll figure out what to do with you later!"

Amy took it all in. She ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

She cried so much that she was surprised she even had tears left.

The day was the definition of disaster. It was, by far, the worst day of her life.

She didn't want this to be real!

Suddenly she heard her mother's shouting and she jumped when she heard a loud noise.

_Her mother's shouting reached her ears and she jumped when she heard a loud noise. It was probably her father taking his anger out on something again._

Her heart pounded and she was finding it harder to breathe comfortably.

What was going on?

In fact, the more she thought about it…the more this day was becoming like the dream.

_"So where were you?", her mother asked._

_Silence._

_"ANSWER ME YOUNG LADY!"_

_Amy felt the tears already building up._

_"Just calm down Elizabeth."_

_"Calm down? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME SHIT ABOUT HOW TO HANDLE THIS JOSEPH! Maybe if you didn't spend the whole friggin night drinking yourself to sleep she wouldn't have gotten away with this so easily."_

_"WHO THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I understand if you take your father for a fool, but I am NOT him! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN! THEN I'LL FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"_

As soon as Amy thought about her breathing, she realized that she couldn't catch her breath.

_As soon as she focused her attention on her breathing, she quickly came to the realization that it was actually hard to get a grip._

It made her panic and so it got worse.

_Amy just COULDN'T get a grip. She started to panic, causing her to start gasping._

She didn't waste any time. She ran down the stairs and into the living room. If she was paying attention, she would have seen the broken glass by the kitchen wall but she was panicking and flailed her arms in attempt to get help.

_She started flailing her arms in even more panic. She seriously couldn't breathe! She needed help!_

"AMY? OH MY GOD! JOSEPH!"

"I'M CALLING THE AMBULANCE!"

She gasped one last time before her head felt light and she slumped in her mother's arms.

_She gasped one last time before she fell back. Just before her eyes closed, her blurry vision focused on the words on the gravestone that she fell in front of._

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Beloved Husband_

Sonic the Hedgehog...

Why did she have the feeling that he had EVERYTHING to do with this.

* * *

**Author's Note: This might just be my quickest update ever? lol**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! I missed you guys! :D**

**Also, thank you to those who have read! ;D**

**Like I said before, this genre is a bit of a challenge for me especially since it was supposed to be a oneshot. So bare with me if it's a little fuzzy and confusing for now *crosses fingers***


	3. Chapter 3

She was conscious but she just knew she wouldn't be able to open her eyes as yet because the shine of the light would surely blind her.

She also knew that just by the smell and voices, she was in the hospital.

The beeping of a monitor was a dead giveaway as well.

"Doctor, when is she going to wake up?"

That was her mom. She sounded so…distressed.

"She should be up soon. We get a few cases of this every now and then. Patients usually wake up within a few hours."

"But what if she doesn't? What if she-"

"Mom? I'm up."

Her voice was very hoarse and she still didn't feel strong enough to open her eyes, but she just HAD to let her mom know she was ok.

"Is it too bright?"

Amy nodded her head.

In about a minute, she knew the doctor dimmed the lights because she saw it from the backs of her eyelids.

She slowly lifted her lids and adjusted to the room. The first person she saw was her mother.

She was sitting at her bedside with a bottle of water in her hands.

"Amy, I was so worried."

Her mother definitely wasn't lying. Just the sight of her was enough to tell that she was worrying far more than her voice let on.

Her quills looked like they had been raked through thousands of times, the bags under her eyes were puffy as if she were crying for a while, and her face was pale.

It was hard to see her mother like that. She was usually so strong.

"I'm sorry."

Amy's voice was hoarse when she spoke.

"I know something's wrong Amy. Why won't you talk to me?"

Amy closed her eyes again. It hurt her to keep something like this to herself but somehow she just KNEW she couldn't tell anyone.

She knew how these things worked. You tell someone, they think you're crazy, and then when they ask you to prove it…you can't.

How was she supposed to prove that she saw two students at her school with glowing red eyes? How could she explain that she had a dream a week ago that was coming true?

It would just cause unnecessary havoc. She wasn't in any immediate danger.

If it was even POSSIBLE that Shadow and Sonic were THAT…then they hadn't done anything to her yet.

_"The bastard tries to act hard but he likes you."_

_"I'd like to see that smile more. It's beautiful."_

Amy shut her eyes even tighter.

"Amy? Are you alright? Should I get someone?"

Amy slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm fine mom, I promise."

Her mom sighed.

Come to think of it, where was her dad?

What had happened while she was in her room? Why were her parents fighting, and what was that crash she heard?

"Your father was here earlier but he had to go to work."

Amy didn't like the tone in her mother's voice. She was bitter about something, Amy was no fool.

It was probably the fight that occurred. They didn't fight very often and she couldn't help feeling like it was her fault.

"The doctor said that you'll be released right after they check you up."

"Oh, ok."

Amy couldn't put a finger on what it was that she exactly felt but it was anything but happy. Lately, even before all this, she realized that she had not been as happy as she used to be.

NOW, she feared for her life.

Was everything a lie?

She felt like she could scream yet she stayed silent. She always stayed silent when she was begging to yell the most.

"Alright, Ms. Rose how are you feeling? Any dizziness? Shortness of breath?"

Amy looked up at the doctor. Suddenly she didn't appreciate his overload of questions.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little drowsy."

"That's not anything unusual."

He scribbled something in a small pad of paper.

"Have you ever had instances where you have experienced shortness of breath before?"

Amy shook her head.

"Did you have something to eat today?"

"I had breakfast and then I had a late lunch."

"How many hours of sleep would you say you slept the night before?"

Amy was getting irritated fast.

How was she supposed to know? She just wanted to go home and sleep. Sleeping made her forget.

"I think seven."

The doctor scribbled again.

"Your mom notified me that you have no history of asthma so it was quite a concern to have you unconscious because of a sudden panic attack."

"_We found your medical records through a partnering database and you didn't have a history with asthma so it was quite a shock to have you in here unconscious because of a sudden attack."_

"Amy? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Amy turned to her mother. She was still very worried about her.

But this time she didn't blame her.

Something was wrong…VERY wrong.

Suddenly Amy felt very nauseous. At first she felt a spike in her stomach and then quickly felt it in her throat.

She made a sign that she was about to throw up and she swore she had never seen a doctor move so fast.

He practically got a medical baggie out of thin air.

She grabbed it from him and dry heaved. However, nothing came out.

"These may just be side effects from all of the stress that you have been under. I would suggest keeping you overnight just to make sure that there isn't a high probability of this occurring again."

Stress huh? It was so much more than that.

The doctor looked at her mother. Then her mother looked at her.

"I think you should stay Amy. This hasn't ever happened to you before and I want to make sure you're alright. I don't know what I'd do if this happened again."

Amy wanted to be angry but the moment she looked at her mother's face, she felt sorry.

Maybe she really DID need to stay.

She had to admit that even SHE was worried. It was such a scary feeling being alone and suddenly not being able to breathe.

"Fine."

"Alrighty then, I'll arrange the necessary accommodations for your overnight stay. Excuse me for a moment."

As the doctor walked out of the room once again, Amy's mother took her hand.

"Honey, I love you."

Did her mom think it was her fault?

Amy felt the tears burning her dry eyes.

"I love you too mom."

"After the doctor looks at you, I'm going to go home, get a few things, and then come back ok?"

"But how are you going to get there if Dad went to work?"

Amy paid much attention to the look on her mother's face. Her mouth was set in a firm, hard line and her eyes narrowed with tension.

Suddenly she felt sheepish for asking. It was obvious now that there was conflict between her parents. Her mom was just trying to pretend that everything was alright.

Why did her father leave anyway?

"I'll call a taxi."

Right on time, the doctor came back in the room.

"Ok, everything is set and arranged for you. Feel free to use the television, buzz for food or beverages, or call for any assistance. I'll be checking you up now before I leave you to the nurses."

Amy sat through the checkup in silence, as did her mother.

"Everything is in normal order. I would suggest that you eat something nutritious soon AND get some rest. You'll be as good as new tomorrow. I'll also leave a doctor's note with you for when you decide to return to school. I would advise you to take tomorrow off. I would even suggest staying home the next day after but that will be up to you. I hope you feel better Ms. Rose."

The doctor exited once again.

"Tomorrow I'll take you home and then we'll discuss school later. Don't worry ok?"

Her mother smiled but it was easy to tell that it was forced…for her.

Regardless, Amy returned the smile with her own.

"I'll be right back, I promise. It will only take about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Amy had used her time alone to eat and flip through some fashion magazines that were on the side table.

She waited patiently for her mother to return and she was checked often by the nurses. They were actually nice and reminded her of the school nurse.

She didn't know what the doctor or her mother had told them but they seemed to be a little TOO concerned and attentive to her.

She wouldn't be surprised if she was being left in the dark about something.

Suddenly and unconsciously, Amy had pulled the covers way up to her neck. She had felt…colder.

She pressed a button on the arm of her bed.

"Yes, Ms. Rose?"

A nurse had promptly arrived.

"Umm, I'm sorry but can I have another blanket? It's a little cold."

"Hmm, really? We don't have the central air conditioning on at the moment. We like to turn it off in the night hours so our patients can get warm rest in this cold weather."

"Y-You don't?"

"Unless, someone turned it on I suppose. I'll go get you another blanket ok?"

The nurse smiled before she left.

Amy's heart began to race and she knew exactly why.

It was as if she was conditioned to feel fear at the sign of sudden chill.

It was coming to a point where she was about to scream for help. She felt insane…mentally insane.

The nurse returned in a timely manner with an even thicker blanket.

Amy wanted to yell for her to stay in the room but she didn't want to keep making demands.

She was screaming inside of her head but she never said a word. She watched as the nurse walked back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Where was her mother? Why hadn't she come back yet?

She NEEDED someone!

Then she felt it.

It was a cold draft that made her shiver. She looked over at the window and it wasn't even slightly cracked. It was locked closed.

The nurse said the central air conditioning wasn't even on.

She had a second blanket wrapped around her.

She was shaking and she didn't know if it was from feeling cold or if it was from her nerves.

Amy made the conscious decision to just go to sleep. It would solve everything.

She turned off her side table lamp, leaving the rest of the room to be dimmed with faint light.

She pulled the covers way over her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

However, she laid there for about 5 minutes without feeling the least bit tired. Not to mention, she was shivering cold. Her teeth were even chattering.

She was chattering so loud that she couldn't even hear the window unlock.

When she turned around on her other side, the covers had slipped down and out of the corner of her eye she saw it.

She screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Instantly like the speed of sound, HE was right by her bedside.

"PLEASE!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she held up her trembling hands.

An icy thumb lightly brushed under her eye.

She hadn't realized that she had closed her eyes tightly until she opened them and saw him.

The sight of him didn't make her feel any better either. Her body still shook. This was PROOF!

She covered her face with her hands and started to bawl. She refused to believe any of this.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY!", she screamed.

"Cut it out already. I won't do anything to you."

Amy opened her eyes in shock and disbelief.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She heard him sigh.

"You asked me earlier to talk."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Just calm down! Please, I won't hurt you!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! THIS SERIOUSLY CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Amy, please-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU! YOU CAN'T EXIST! I'M INSANE!"

Amy turned the other way and pulled the covers over her head again.

She wouldn't take this anymore.

"I came here to see if you're alright and to explain whatever you wanted to know."

She wouldn't speak. Maybe he would just leave if she didn't respond to him.

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

Amy cringed and pulled her body into a tighter ball under the covers.

"What can I do to show you that you don't have to be THIS afraid?"

She said nothing.

"I don't want you to act like this every time I come around. If you give me a chance I can show you how-"

"GO AWAY!"

He had been so persistent and adamant to understand just why the fuck she was so afraid. It was so obvious!

"I'm an exchange student."

Silence.

She sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You're not serious. Do you REALLY think that explains EVERYTHING?"

He looked confused.

So she had to spell it out for him?

"Why do I always feel cold? How did you know Shadow? And why did he attack you? Why did I dream about you before even having met you? Why is the dream coming true!"

Silence.

He chuckled.

"How am I supposed to know why you always feel cold? Maybe you're anemic."

She saw THAT smirk and felt like she would reach up and strangle the blue hedgehog.

"Leave."

"I'm kidding! Well, not really but don't get so angry!"

"Then answer the questions!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"

"I DON'T! Just explain yourself before I call someone! I'm not going to take this anymore!"

"Has anyone ever told you how bossy you are?"

"No, because there isn't anyone who really knows me and that includes you."

"What about those girls?"

"It's none of your business!"

"So why is it your business to know so much about me?"

Amy was shocked.

This guy had a lot of nerve!

"I have a RIGHT to ask these questions! Why are you even here? If you can't answer me, then I'll go straight to the police!"

He smirked.

"The police aren't a threat to me Ames. But I do want you to give me a chance so I'll answer the questions."

"Ames? How did we get on nickname terms so quickly?"

That stupid smirk again…did he not take her seriously?

"Shadow and I went to the same school a few years ago and we were…really close. One day we got into a confrontation. It ended badly so we both ended up moving away and I suppose he moved here while I moved somewhere else. Recently, I decided to move here but I didn't expect to see him at all. I guess he still held a grudge after all these years."

Ok, so that made a LITTLE sense. She still wanted to know what they fought about but she supposed it was personal. BUT why did she see red? And what about the dream?

He wasn't being straight forward!

"But umm…I saw…I mean…both of you had umm…red eyes. Right now you have green eyes and Shadow's eyes were glowing."

Sonic laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I'M SERIOUS!"

"Are you SURE that's what you saw?"

"YES! Don't make me out to be crazy!"

"Who knows, maybe you ARE going crazy?"

"No I'm not! I saw it with my own two eyes! And I saw it in my dream too!"

"You keep talking about this dream. What happened in it?"

"Because YOU were in it! You looked exactly the same and I saw your name on a gravestone! And today a lot of things have happened that was just like the dream."

"I've read that dreams are a way of storing the day's information. They can also be a reflection of past experiences, fears, or desires. There are many ways that you could have dreamt of someone that resembled me or had my name. Sonic isn't an uncommon word. Blue isn't an uncommon color."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Geeze, you can yell! You're not nearly this loud in school."

"I'll tell you right now, I'm not crazy."

"But wasn't it you a few minutes ago who just said 'I'm insane'?"

"_DON'T SAY MY NAME! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU! YOU CAN'T EXIST! I'M INSANE!"_

"I'm not kidding, answer the questions and explain yourself. This is the last time I'll say it before I actually do something."

"Ok, Ok…If it helps, I've been told that when I'm angry my eyes could almost be mistaken for red."

"But that's not even close to green! I'm not stupid!"

Sonic shrugged.

"You can take it or leave it. I don't know what you expect me to admit."

_That you're a-_

"After all, I'm frightened by you as well and you don't see me hiding under covers like YOU'RE a monster."

"WHAT?"

He smiled.

"What could YOU possibly be afraid of?"

"That temper, isn't it obvious? I would have never guessed that you could be so vicious."

Amy wished she hadn't reacted.

She actually smiled as much as she tried to mask it.

"Anyway…I'm not done. How did YOU of all people know that I was here? How did you get through the freaking window? Isn't that something to be AFRAID of?"

"After detention while I was driving home, I almost crashed because of an ambulance truck that swerved out of control. I wrote down the name of the hospital and decided to drop by to report a complaint. While I was waiting to speak to someone, I saw a nurse pass by with a folder that had your name on it. I decided to follow her since you were the first friend I made at school. I saw your room number and decided to sneak in later when it was late. And by the way, it's not hard to pick these window locks."

Silence.

"So…are you really telling me that you and Shadow were close friends a long time ago in another place, at another school? You had a big fight and you both moved. Shadow moved here while you moved somewhere else. You recently moved here and you didn't know Shadow was here. Shadow was still upset over the fight so he attacked you. You were both so angry that your eyes looked like they were glowing red or maybe I was just seeing things. The dream was just a whole big coincidence, I'm freaking myself out into feeling cold, and you have experience with picking locks?"

"Yes, you got it right."

"That sounds a bit WEIRD don't you think?"

"Who said everything in life had to make sense?"

"You wouldn't understand because YOU'RE not the one who has to internalize all of this!"

"I think you're looking too much into it. Would it have been better if I said I was a vampire or something?"

She stopped.

Was that what she really wanted him to say? Would everything make sense? Would it make her feel better?

If anything, had he actually admitted to that, she would feel even worse. It would crash her whole world to know that things like that truly existed.

"I guess not…"

He didn't say anything in response. It instantly felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Then what about your family?", Amy spoke.

"I don't have any family left so I take care of myself."

"Oh…I'm sorry I asked. It was none of my business. I'm sorry."

"No don't worry about it. I want to answer any questions you have so you can stop being a chicken."

"Wait…What? Don't call me a chicken! If you were me you would be the same way! I especially can't believe that the dream has no connection to right now. How could I have dreamed of someone who looked exactly like you, with the same name as you, who was-"

"Like I said, maybe something triggered that together. Do you think I had something to do with it?"

Silence.

What did she really think? The more Sonic explained things to her and questioned her, the more she was beginning to believe that maybe everything really WAS a coincidence.

He was easing her into her right mind where she KNEW nothing like that existed. Dreams didn't come true like that. Life was unexpected and random.

"Look, I really need you to leave for now. I-I need to think. I still think it's creepy that you snuck in here and came over to me so fast."

She heard Sonic sigh.

"This is going to be hard isn't it?"

"I don't know. Why are you trying so hard anyway?"

Silence.

Why WAS he trying so hard? It couldn't be because he LIKED her right? They just met. That would be impossible. No one liked her like that.

But she couldn't help thinking that maybe he was actually interested in her.

For once she was starting to understand what other girls like Rouge must have felt like when guys liked them.

It was...invigorating.

She was only sixteen years old and had yet to experience anyone truly liking her or pursing her as if she was special.

"Ok, I'll leave."

He came closer to her bedside and her cautious eyes automatically followed him.

Instantly, she was enthralled.

She didn't notice how shiny his eyes were before. They were so…beautiful.

"Get some rest, ok?"

Before she knew it, her eye lids felt heavy. She started blinking slowly.

"Goodnight Ames."

Very faintly she heard him before she finally closed her eyes and rolled over on her side.

She felt so comfortable and at ease. Everything felt so perfect.

* * *

"Amy? Wake up. The doctor wants to see you."

In all of her life, Amy could not remember waking up so refreshed.

Even though she felt like she could sleep for a couple more hours, she had not problems waking up now.

She felt so rejuvenated and even felt better than she had in weeks.

"Ah, goodmorning Ms. Rose!"

This doctor was still too peppy for her taste.

"Goodmorning."

It was just her, her mother, and the doctor in the room.

The natural light from the sun shined through the windows.

Windows…

She still remembered it all. She remembered every bit of last night.

Now that they got to sleep on it, she felt more…comfortable.

Perhaps she could actually believe what Sonic had said.

Sure he was a creep for trying to find her and breaking through windows of a hospital but for some strange reason, she wasn't worried about it. Something about Sonic's personality had struck her as sincere.

Amy stretched her muscles out and cracked a few stiff joints.

Even though she still didn't feel satisfied with Sonic and his explanation, she decided that she would just try and talk to him more at school.

She would feel him out and maybe get more information out of him. Then, and only then, could she really trust him.

At least today she didn't feel so paranoid anymore. It made her realize that maybe she was actually going crazy yesterday and blew everything out of proportion.

"Before I decide to release you this morning, I'd like to check you up again to make sure that everything is fine. We'll wait for the results of the tests that we've taken and then I would like to see you back here for a follow-up appointment ok?"

Amy nodded.

She dealt with the cold medical tools for the last time. She barely even shivered this time.

"Alright young lady, you're all set. I've already scheduled your follow-up appointment so you're free to go whenever you're ready but I understand if you just want to stay here forever."

Amy actually smiled. This doctor was peppy AND sarcastic.

"Thank you."

* * *

That evening, Amy's dad finally came home and she only knew because she heard the fighting.

She and her mom had already discussed her condition and she got her mom to agree to allowing her to go to school tomorrow.

It wasn't that she was exactly eager. She just was really curious.

She also didn't want anyone to start worrying about her. She was really fine now.

Surprisingly, her friends had texted her but not so surprisingly most of them had texted her to be nosy about what had happened at gym.

_**Cream**__- You didn't come to school today? R u ok? What happened yesterday?_

_**Blaze**__- What happened?_

_**Rouge**__- Guuuuurl you know I have to have the scoop! Where r u?_

She sent the same reply to everyone.

_**Amy**__- I'll tell you tomorrow_

Why was it that she could never say what she really wanted to say? Granted Cream had asked if she was ok but had they even gotten a clue?

She wouldn't say anything about it if they didn't ask.

_Joseph you didn't even call once! She asked for you! Were you that busy?_

_Elizabeth, I wanted to call but I couldn't. I'm sorry._

She really didn't want to hear it.

She went over to her desk and turned on her laptop. She put earbuds in her ears and let the music take her away on full blast.

She decided to check her social network account.

She saw that she had five notifications.

She was invited to play a stupid game. Did people really intentionally invite you to these things? She really wished they wouldn't.

She had one new message.

**Shadow the Hedgehog** Did something happen?

Her eyes scanned the words over a few times.

She wouldn't even mind the fact that he didn't say hi or anything. It was just like him to get straight to the point.

But since WHEN did he ever give a crap?

_Since he took an interest in you…_

NOPE! Those high addicts weren't right. They were just making up stories so they could laugh.

Deciding to give her brain some time to process whatever this was, she checked her remaining notifications.

She had a friend request from one of the potheads.

Then she had another friend request from the other pothead.

Their profile pictures actually showed them blowing out smoke in rings.

She laughed, though she couldn't hear herself through the loud music. It was such a coincidence!

She accepted the requests and was going to look through their profiles when she suddenly skidded back in her seat a bit.

Sonic the Hedgehog sent her a friend request.

Out of all the things that she felt, she simply sighed.

This guy really moved fast! Did he have any fear at all?

He wouldn't even let her rest just a little.

For two days straight now all she ever thought of was him and she didn't even want to!

She had to be cautious. Guys just didn't concern themselves with her like this. Especially not guys who looked like HIM.

However, maybe if she accepted the request she could learn a little more about the stalker.

Hesitantly, she accepted.

Instead of the potheads, she went straight to Sonic's profile. He looked innocent enough. His profile picture was of him smirking with his thumb up.

Why did it look so typical?

His outfit wasn't so typical though.

He was wearing a black t-shirt and black fingerless, leather gloves.

Was he a biker?

She looked at his general information.

His birthday was in the fall, he was allegedly seventeen years old, he attended school in another country, he was employed as a clothing cashier, and he was single.

How interesting?

Amy felt more at ease when she saw that he had 312 friends.

He was known huh?

Amy felt like the stalker now.

She was checking every inch of his profile.

He had a mixture of guys and girls who were his friends. A lot of them were from his other school. That was a good thing.

However, when she looked through his pictures, he only had a few and he wasn't tagged in any.

One of them showed him sitting on a rock in a forest-like area. It was night so the flash on the camera had illuminated his figure.

He was wearing a black tank top and black cargo pants with a red plaid shirt tied around his waist. He wore black leather boots over his pants and a long chain with a sword pendant.

His eyes were the most piercing thing in the picture.

He looked like he was caught off guard but just managed to look at the camera.

It was a nice picture…

Amy huffed in frustration. She couldn't find anything strange on this guy and she refused to go through his timeline. She would only resort to that if he gave her a reason to.

It was already 10:00 by the time Amy was done. She decided she had enough for one day. She would figure everything out tomorrow.

As she laid in bed, she heard silence. Not even a cricket or shuffle was heard.

She had a hard time falling asleep.

It was unsettling.

* * *

"OMG AMY! You're here! Now you can give us a scoop!"

They couldn't even give her a chance to take a seat and how comical…they saved her a seat this time. They were really THAT curious.

"Hun, I am in SUSPENSE! Shadow and the new kid got suspended for the rest of the week so I couldn't bother either of them. Shadow won't even answer my texts and the two jerks at the staircase aren't telling me shit 'cause I know they know."

Immediately Amy knew she wouldn't tell everything that she knew. Better yet, she would only tell them what they already could have guessed.

There was a reason why no one was saying anything and she wouldn't be the one to spoil it. She still had things to figure out herself.

It was surprising enough to know that those two got suspended.

"Well umm I got detention. I did some errands during lunch with a teacher who gave me community service hours. I forgot to eat lunch so I went to the nurse for the rest of the day. Then I went to detention and then I went home."

"Umm…AMY! DETAILS!"

"Not much happened. We couldn't talk in detention so I don't know what you guys expect. If you're wondering, Shadow and the new kid didn't say anything to each other."

"So why were you absent yesterday?"

If there was one person Amy felt could actually be a true friend, it would be Cream. She was the ONLY one who mentioned or even cared about her absence.

"I guess not eating lunch was worse than I thought. I felt really sick in the morning so I decided not to come."

"Amy, you're definitely eating lunch today. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel great."

It was kind of lie. She was barely "great" these days.

"Well that sucks…here I thought you had all the juice Amy."

"Good morning class!"

Amy was actually eager to start class. Her friends were starting to get on her nerves already.

They just wanted gossip material that she refused to give.

At what point did she become so disconnected from them?

X

* * *

The days passed uneventfully.

One would think it gave Amy a break from all of the sudden mystery but it was actually worse.

It felt normal again…lonely again.

And she realized how much she DIDN'T like it.

How did she put up with it for so long?

And this time she didn't even have Shadow to be paired up with.

By the end of the week, Amy had found excuses to skip lunch with her "friends" and go to the staircase with the potheads.

It was scary to say, but she could actually laugh with them and enjoy their company.

They didn't even bother her about Shadow either. It was as if they knew she didn't want to hear it.

They let her know that he was alright though.

She had realized that she never answered his message. She STILL didn't know what to say.

He asked her a simple question but she didn't know why and what he meant. Did he know something?

The message remained unanswered throughout the weekend.

She had been invited to the mall and though she had really wanted to decline she heard that Shadow was coming.

She wanted to talk to him. He wasn't off the hook either, not by a long shot.

HE was the one who attacked Sonic.

So that Saturday she put on black leggings, a chunky royal blue sweater, and black military boots.

She arrived at the mall earlier than her friends and for a good reason. She knew Shadow was usually early as well.

"Rose."

Amy saw him approaching but she didn't say anything.

"What a strange color you have on."

She was confused at first but then she put it all together. Her sweater was deep blue. Wasn't Sonic about the same color?

"Funny you say that. That's what I want to talk about."

He smirked.

"What did he tell you because I know he told you something."

"First of all Shadow, how do YOU know him because I know you know him. You don't just attack people you don't know."

He was still smirking.

"I knew him. I was…surprised to see him."

Amy didn't know if she should reveal what Sonic had told her. It was obvious that there was still bad blood between them. She didn't want to exacerbate the issue by being in the middle.

"Oh."

He was staring at her and she could bet that he knew it would make her talk.

"Look, I don't know what really happened between you two but somehow I feel involved. I don't want to be left in the dark."

"Why do you feel involved?"

"Because…well…I can't really explain but I talk to both of you."

"You just met him, how do you 'talk'?"

"HE talks to ME."

"I see."

It was oddly quiet and Amy refused to let the conversation end. She got the vibe that Shadow WANTED it to end.

"Why did you attack him in gym? I've never seen that side of you."

"I just felt like it."

"Bull! I know you."

"Do you really know me Rose?"

She paused.

"Well…maybe I don't."

He smirked.

"Don't worry, you probably know me better than most people."

Amy looked down at the floor. This conversation was going all round in circles. He was definitely conducting it.

She really wanted to get to the point! She wanted to hear Shadow's side to the story but he wasn't nearly as talkative as Sonic.

"How do you know Sonic?"

"I don't think I came here for an interview."

"So you don't want to answer anything is that it? That's all you have to say."

She hoped he wouldn't say it.

"We knew each other in the past."

"But how-"

"AMY! SHADOW! You're here!"

Rouge ran up the mall strip and grabbed Shadow into a hug who obviously didn't like it because he made no move to hug her back.

She stood straight and even removed Rouge's arms from around him.

It didn't ruffle her feathers though. She simply slapped him on the arm and turned around to Amy.

She did that fake kiss on the cheek which was really just putting cheek to cheek and making a kissing noise.

"How are you hun? I love your sweater; that color blue looks gorgeous on you! Dress like this more often."

Amy didn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult because it honestly sounded like both all wrapped up in one.

As usual though, she said nothing.

Instead, she was glaring daggers at Shadow who smirked at her. He was always smirking like something was amusing.

He didn't get away with anything if that's what he thought. She would talk to him again but maybe later when he couldn't get out of it.

"Sup guys."

Knuckles came walking up not too far behind.

"Hey.", Amy smiled.

Shadow just nodded.

Soon enough, everyone had met up and as usual Amy was out of the loop, forced to consolidate with Shadow.

As usual he never said much so she didn't say much. But THIS time she was itching to say SO much. She just couldn't do it in front of all her friends.

Rogue, Blaze, and Cream would be happily browsing stores while she just wanted to get Shadow to talk.

Occasionally they would pull her over to try something on that she honestly didn't like but tried on anyway.

It was harder to tell them "no" than it was to just comply.

They would just laugh at her or cause a scene that she really didn't want.

By the end of the shopping, she was highly annoyed though she had enough experience with it to know how to hide it.

She didn't want to try on the tube top, or the mini skirt, or the push up bra.

It was even more embarrassing when Rouge called over Shadow and he caught a glimpse of the tube top.

Amy wasn't sure how Shadow had been persuaded to come in the store but he had and the moment she stepped out of the dressing room, he was there.

She remembered that he looked surprised but only someone who was around him for long would know what it looked like.

She didn't see much of anything else because she rushed back into the dressing room and slammed the door.

Her friends didn't know it but she was on the brink of crying.

The only thing that stopped her from doing so, was the fact that she had to come out and it would only be worse if they noticed she was crying over this.

Little did she know that SOMEONE wasn't pleased with the whole thing.

They had pushed Rouge and stormed out of the store.

Then they had gotten into a fight with Knuckles and left the mall entirely.

* * *

Amy knew something was wrong the moment she stepped out of the store. Everyone was quiet and she didn't see Shadow anywhere.

She didn't ask because somehow she knew something bad had happened.

Knuckles wasn't saying a word but he had looked a bit roughed up.

"You know how he is babe. There's no need to be angry! He didn't mean to hurt me or anything."

Rouge kept holding on to him as they walked. She was speaking to him almost frantically.

Amy kept her head down. Somehow she knew SHE was going to get blamed for whatever had happened or they would all talk about her when she left.

Suddenly, she felt a vibration.

She took out her phone and saw that she had a notification on her social network.

She was eager to check it because she really wanted to stop feeling so awkward.

**Sonic the Hedgehog** Hey, I noticed you accepted my request. I didn't want to say anything so soon 'cause I didn't want you to think I was a big creep. Anyway, how r u? What r u up to?

Amy subconsciously held her phone closer so only she could see it.

She hated it, but her heart was racing.

One…she didn't want her friends to see because she would never hear the end of it.

Two…she hadn't expected him to still try and pursue her.

She put her phone away and continued to walk.

She would get to it later.

* * *

It was school again and Amy was running late because the bus was running late.

She cursed her laziness in trying to get her license.

It was quite a snowy morning and Amy had made the mistake of going out with a semi-wet head.

She hadn't looked outside when she took a shower and decided to wash her quills.

She barely had time to fully blow-dry them so she pinned the frizzy quills into a bun.

She didn't like how she looked but she thought she could fix it when she got to school.

So when she arrived jogging down the hall, she knew she couldn't fix it anytime soon.

"Ms. Rose how nice of you to join us! Do you have a late pass?"

Amy was out of breath and could barely answer her teacher.

She was unnerved by the amount of eyes that she knew were on here. Why did teachers always have to discuss things so publicly?

Amy stepped towards her teacher and handed her a late pass.

She didn't have time to put her jacket and things in her locker so she dealt with the temporary sweat from running and the heat from the classroom.

She looked for an empty seat and inwardly gasped at the only seat that was left.

If she kept sitting next to him, everyone would think that they were friends or that she would always sit next to him.

"Keep it moving Amy, we still have class to conduct and you're interrupting it."

"I'm sorry."

Amy scurried across the classroom and sat in the only empty seat.

She was thankful when the teacher continued the lesson and took the attention off of her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Amy took off her jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf. She stuffed the hat, gloves, and scarf in the arm of her jacket and hung her jacket on the back of the chair.

"Why are you so late?"

"Why are you asking me about MY business?"

Amy took out her notebook and a pen. She would be focused. She wouldn't let anything else distract her.

That was until she saw a folded piece of paper on her desk.

_Why are you so late?_

Amy's eyes went wide.

_Are you my mother? Anyway, the BUS was late_

Amy sighed. She wasn't going to focus after all.

_You could carpool with me if you want_

Did he really think she would accept a ride from him? He was practically a stranger and even worse than that!

_That's alright_

From the side of her eye, she could see him smirking.

_Are you sure? You're not still afraid are you?_

Amy rolled her eyes. This guy was turning out to be quite annoying. She decided not to write back and actually pay attention for real.

For the rest of the class, Amy was able to concentrate because no one had bothered her.

Class soon ended and she had understood at least half of it all. She wasn't the brightest of her grade but she certainly wasn't below average. She was slightly above average in the B+ range.

The smartest of them was Cream who had a record of not missing any homework assignments and handing in all of her papers on time.

She wondered how smart HE was. After all, she definitely wouldn't go for anyone who didn't take school seriously.

"My offer still stands whenever you want to accept it. There's nothing wrong with getting a ride. It definitely beats the bus."

"How do you even HAVE a ride? Do you work?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"Someone's a bit nosy?"

"Whatever."

Amy was going to walk away but then Sonic grabbed her hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm kidding, can't you take a joke?"

"No."

Suddenly she wasn't in the mood. He was really annoying her.

She turned away and walked out of the classroom.

X

* * *

"You talk to the new kid?"

"No."

"Then why do you guys always sit next to each other?"

"Because I came in late today and that was the only seat available."

"Oh…we saved you a seat but then Knuckles decided to sit with Rouge and then Silver and Tails came over and-"

"Don't worry about it, it's alright."

It WASN'T alright.

Amy was angry as usual but didn't say anything about it. The only reason Blaze was even talking to her right now was because she wanted to know about Sonic.

That was all Amy Rose was ever good for.

Every single day it was variations of the same old thing.

She was always treated the same way ever since high school.

They were all so close in elementary and junior high. She thought they would always be that tight.

But then she was different from them the moment they all got boyfriends.

Suddenly she wasn't good enough for their clique and they always used her when they needed something.

Why did they even include her in things anymore if all they ever did was ignore her or embarrass her to make her the joke of the group?

They would never know how it made her feel.

They would never know how many nights she cried.

They would never know just how much they affected her.

"PRINCESS!"

Amy sighed.

One of the potheads came strolling up to her.

"You know them Amy?", Blaze asked.

And what if she did? They paid much more attention to her than her "friends" did. They weren't even all that bad when you gave them a chance.

"PRINCESS!"

"What?"

"Skip class with us."

"Wh-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Amy looked over at Blaze. What difference would it make to them if she skipped or not?

"I believe someone was cocky enough to think I was calling THEM princess. Otherwise, I don't think I was talking to them."

Amy bit her lips to keep herself from smiling.

"Just because you wear stick on, plastic jewels in the middle of your forehead doesn't make you royalty honey."

Amy licked her lips this time to hide the urge to laugh.

"Amy, let's go before some trouble starts."

"Princess, come with me and chill."

So now she had a choice to make.

The passing bell would ring any minute now and she would either go to class with Blaze or skip with the pothead.

If she skipped with the pothead, Blaze would tell everyone else and then all they would do is talk about her behind her back. They might even let it slip to others who could possibly tell on her.

If she went to class with Blaze she would avoid all of that.

"Come on Amy."

"What'll it be princess?"

The bell had rung.

She looked at Blaze and then at the pothead.

"Let's go."

She smiled.

"Atta girl princess!"

The pothead put an arm around her shoulder and began to lead her to the staircase.

For the moment, she didn't want to deal with her "friends" or anyone else.

Little did she realize just how much she was beginning to change.

* * *

**Author's Note- I'm sorry about this late update! I was working on and editing it all this time!**

**I would never abandon this or stop writing it. It might take a while for me to update but I definitely will!**

**School is heavy for me atm :-/**

**I want to thank everyone who is reading, following, reviewing, or favoriting this story. Thank you for your patience also!**


End file.
